


Giving Head Between his Legs

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Between his legs, you were in control, & you could watch how he reacts to you.





	Giving Head Between his Legs

Lying on the bed between his spread legs, inhaling his familiar musky scent making me feel light-headed. It had an entrancing quality that I couldn't resist, the power his pheromones had over me made it feel like I was hypnotized by the alluring scent. His tan body on full display for me, my eyes traveling up from the thick & long cock, held in my hand as my tongue dances over the tip, up his luscious thighs, his slender abdomen up to his chest. Seeing the veins in his neck strain as he bites his lip while my lips suck on his leaking slit. His adam's apple raising & lowering with a gulp as my mouth takes in the head to swirl my tongue around slowly.

He looked down at me, his breathing already having sped up & some hair already becoming matted with sweat. My hand slowly stroking him in a semi-firm grip, he bites his lip with a whimper but smirks down at me. I only blush slightly from the arousing sight, one of his hands threading into my hair to gently grip onto it. My mouth wraps around the head tightly & sucks on him harshly, his stomach dips in from the sudden change in pleasure level. My hand stroking his thick cock faster in a tighter grip, his hand in my hair tightening with a groan of my name.

My thumb unable to meet the other fingers while stroking the thick shaft, his girth was certainly a blessing. With a firm suck, I pull back from the tip with a smirk of my own as I look up at him, his face pleading for my mouth to return to the cock that throbbed against my palm to assert its desperation for me to continue.

I chuckle slightly, releasing my hand from his dick & letting it fall against his skin, he whimpers, _"Please, please, please! Don't stop."_ He stared down at me between his legs with a lustful haze in his gaze. I licked my lips as the fingers of both my hands slowly dragged down his tanned thighs that strongly contrasted with my pale hands. Easing his legs open for me further, diving back down to loosely suck on one of his balls. His back arched up from the mattress as he emitted a groan from deep in his throat, sucking gently on the sensitive sac  & watching as his head slowly tossed from side to side in response to wet sensations teasing him. Releasing the right ball from my mouth to drag my lips slowly over the sac, pressing a teasing kiss to the other before sucking on it firmly all of a sudden making him cry out my name. His face contorting in pleasure & his grip in my hair tightening.

I release the left ball, dragging my lips back up towards his shaft which twitched with excitement. His breathing speeding up again as my mouth neared the tip, taking hold of the base & looking up at him with a smirk. He was panting, trying to plead with me silently. My tongue slid back & forth over the dripping slit, licking up the precum that had accumulated there. Through my peripheral vision seeing how the muscles in his legs tensed as my tongue dug into the slit for a deeper clean of any precum residue.

Looking up at him with a flirty smile, though uncertain of how well he could see it through his lustfully blurred vision. Opening my mouth, lowering my jaw to take him in & lowering my mouth down towards my hand. His mouth falling wide open with a loud moan that was a very good indicator of how far gone he already was. The weight of his hard, thick, & long cock on my tongue, the way it throbbed as it was wrapped tightly in my warm mouth - it was my favorite feeling. Getting to feel him throb & twitch against my tongue to alert me as to how eager he was for my mouth to be on him.

Releasing my hand from his shaft to take in the entire length with a firm suck, his hips bucked up on reflex, briefly choking me on his cock. He was panting harder now as he tried to control himself, he whispered an apology as his fingers gently rubbed my scalp in an attempt to show some tenderness after his unintentional roughness. Pulling back slowly, letting my teeth very gently graze him on the way up which has his thighs quivering on either side of my head as he whimpers with his eyes squeezed tight to restrain himself.

My tongue sliding back & forth over the slit to taste his precum again, loving how it coats my tongue & knowing that I'm the reason for it. He opens his eyes to stare down at me between his legs, he licks his lips that have gone dry from his panting, his hair matted to his skin from his sweat, & his eyes desperately pleading for more. A hand sliding over to gently massage his balls as my mouth pulls off from him, he groans loudly as his legs shake. He cries out, _"Fuck, fuck, fuuuuck, please! I need you."_

I chuckle but relent nonetheless. Taking his length back into my mouth with a happy hum to feel his throbbing length against my tongue & inner cheeks again. Sucking on him loosely, going from the tip to the base, watching how his body melts in pleasure just basking in the wet & soft feel of my mouth on him. My mouth slowly going up & down over his length, giving him a little more time to relish in the feeling & draw things out a little longer. His fingers gently rubbing my scalp in appreciation, he looks down at me in his state of total relaxation from the pleasure & his dazed look brought a faint blush to my cheeks. He smiled down at me, watching how my cheeks hollowed out around his cock as I suck on him, & how my lips stretched to accommodate his size.

Breathing in deeply through my nose before I start to go down on him faster with my lips wrapped tighter around his cock. His fingers clutch onto my hair as he emits a shaky moan from deep in his throat. His grip on my hair tightened as he fought hard to keep from bucking up into my mouth & fucking my throat. I sucked on him firmly, moaning whenever I could feel him throb or twitch on my tongue. His other hand clutching onto the sheets, his back arching as he pants my name over & over. He was close. I looked up at him whenever I could, the visual of my taking in his cock rapidly like that made him whimper loudly.

Going down on him faster, trying to keep my lips wound as tightly as possible around him, feeling his length slide between my lips rapidly. Looking up at him as my jaw is trying hard to keep this up, his other hand flying towards my head as he feels the pleasure coiling tightly inside of him. Seeing & hearing how his legs are shaking against the bed, signifying his impending orgasm. I ready myself for the onslaught, his pants of my name growing more frantic until he pushes my head down to his base as he climaxes. His back arching off of the bed with a loud cry, his toes curling into the sheets as his legs tense from the pleasure traveling throughout his entire body. Feeling his cum hit the back of my throat, gagging briefly on the thick liquid seeping down my throat, swallowing up what I can. Looking up at his gorgeous face, his hair drenched in sweat, & a breathtakingly sexy, sated, smile gracing me with its presence as a result of the euphoric bliss from his orgasm. 

**Author's Note:**

> A daydream of mine got too vivid.


End file.
